


[Podfic] Cold read of Touching Lola

by kisahawklin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #COULSON LIVES, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Accidents, Don't Touch Lola (Agents of SHIELD), Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Phil Coulson, Stubborn Phil Coulson, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Phil Coulson calls Tony Stark, upset over a car crash involving Lola. Fortunately Tony can fix anything.
Relationships: Lola & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Lola
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Cold read of Touching Lola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touching Lola](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978658) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



> Thank you so much to Ysabetwordsmith for allowing me to do a cold read of this delightful fic. I happen to adore AI and treating AI as people, and the obvious way all of them clearly think of Lola and Jarvis as people was a huge reason for me to choose this particular fic. Unfortunately I am not hugely familiar with the entirety of the MCU and Agents of SHIELD so apologies for any mispronunciations or missteps. It was great fun. Thanks again, Ysabetwordsmith!

[Music-free MP3 is here](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Touching-Lola.mp3) 12.0 MB | 21:45  
Feel free to stream if you like.


End file.
